


Won't You Stay, Stay With Me (A Fourth of July Ficlet)

by iaminarage



Series: Summer Wind [4]
Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, Fourth of July, M/M, ridiculous fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-06
Updated: 2013-07-06
Packaged: 2017-12-17 20:17:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/871543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iaminarage/pseuds/iaminarage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It turns out summer in New York doesn't really agree with Kurt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Won't You Stay, Stay With Me (A Fourth of July Ficlet)

**Author's Note:**

> So this is sort of in a verse with Beneath a Blue Umbrella Sky but you really don't need to have read that to read this. Thanks to [Wintry-Mix](http://wintry-mix.tumblr.com/) for being my lovely beta for today. Much like my other betas, I expect her to be traumatized within the week! 
> 
> The title comes form the Lumineer's song Big Parade which couldn't make less sense with this fic if it tried but there you go. 
> 
> I am usually really detail oriented about New York but I will tell you honestly that I have no idea where I think this fic takes place. Happy Fourth of July!

Sebastian had somehow gotten roped into going into his internship on the morning of the Fourth of July. When his boss had let him know that he was going to have to be the one to go into the lab and check on the samples that morning, he’d agreed pleasantly, and then gone home and ranted about it to Kurt for hours.

It had turned out not to be such a terrible experience. The weather in New York had been especially vile this week, and Sebastian always seemed to forget how much more unpleasant hot, humid weather was in Manhattan, with all its tall buildings and crowds of people. His lab was so air conditioned that most of the staff kept coats at their desks. In the spring, when the weather had been perfect, going to the lab and freezing had been frustrating. Now that he felt like his skin was going to melt every time he stepped out his front door, the lab was starting to feel like a reprieve. So, as much as he’d hated dragging himself out of Kurt’s arms that morning, he’d enjoyed the quiet three hours he’d spent in the lab with no interruptions and no humidity.

They had plans that afternoon and he expected Kurt to be ready to shove him right back out the door when he got home, talking a mile a minute and complaining that his outfit wasn’t festive enough. When he stepped into their apartment, the living room and kitchen were surprisingly empty. He heard the unmistakable hum of their window air conditioner from the bedroom and followed the sound.

He had to hold back a laugh when he walked into their room to find Kurt, in nothing but a very tight pair of boxer briefs, splayed out starfish style on their fully-made bed.

“Kurt?” He said, still trying to keep from laughing, “What exactly are you doing?”

Kurt’s eyes flew open at the sound of Sebastian’s voice and he sucked in a breath. “Jesus Christ, Sebastian. Do you have to be such a creeper? Announce yourself or something!”

Sebastian leaned on the doorframe, ignoring Kurt’s dramatics and taking in the enjoyable sight of his nearly naked boyfriend. “I thought that’s what I did,” he said finally.

Kurt just sighed as if Sebastian could not possibly frustrate him more and then reached out a hand in a grabbing motion.

Sebastian took the hint and walked the few steps from the door of their room to the bed, crawling  up next to Kurt and resting his head on his boyfriend’s arm. Once he was settled, he turned his head up to look at Kurt and asked, “Not that I’m not enjoying the view, but shouldn’t you be dressed in some sort of Kurt Hummel-approved Fourth of July outfit?”

Kurt groaned. “The appropriately patriotic outfit involves way too many layers. It has a scarf, Sebastian! A scarf!”

“You’re going to have to wear something to Rachel’s barbeque, babe,” he said and then shifted up on his elbow so he could run one hand across Kurt’s bare stomach. “As attractive as I find this ensemble to be, it’s not exactly subway-riding attire.”

“I’m glad that you’re more worried about the subway than the party full of our friends,” Kurt moved to still Sebastian’s wandering hand. “And THAT is not helping.”

Sebastian grinned up at Kurt. “Seems to be doing the trick to me.”

The eye roll Sebastian received in response was fond, so he decided to turn his hand over and lace his fingers through Kurt’s rather than pouting. He also knew that Kurt was right. If they were going to make it to Rachel’s, it was better not to start down that particular path.

After a few minutes of silence, Sebastian asked, “So … are you going to get dressed so we can leave?”

Kurt sighed again. “I don’t want to get dressed. It’s hot. The barbeque is outside. I’ll be disgusting!”

Sebastian laughed. He’d never quite gotten over being amused at how thoroughly summer in New York did not agree with Kurt. His boyfriend may have toned down his wardrobe since they were in high school, but being comfortable in the summer still required far too little clothing for Kurt’s taste, and he hated what the humidity did to his hair.

“But if we don’t go out, we won’t get to see the fireworks!” Sebastian said in mock horror.

Kurt laughed. “Oh honey, don’t you know they show those on TV?”

Sebastian smiled and rolled back over on his side so he could lean down and press his lips to Kurt’s in a soft kiss. Kurt reached up to wrap his arms around Sebastian and pull him in closer.

After a minute, Sebastian pulled back and rested his forehead against Kurt’s. Kurt continued to run his hands up Sebastian’s back as he said, “Do you really want to go?”

Sebastian shrugged his shoulders as well as he could in his current position. “I don’t really care; they’re your friends. Although I do like the fireworks.”

Kurt looked like he was thinking for a moment and then said, “I bet we can see them from the fire escape?”

“Sounds like a compromise,” Sebastian said, grinning down at Kurt. “Does this mean we can take a nap? I’m ridiculously exhausted.”

Kurt leaned up to brush his lips against Sebastian’s ear as he said, “Are you sure you really want to nap?”

The offer in Kurt’s voice was tempting, of course, but he really was tired. He’d stayed up late watching movies with Kurt the night before instead of going to bed as early as he needed to in order to go into the lab in the morning. “Can’t we do both?” he asked, a pleading note in his voice.

Kurt moved his hand to brush Sebastian’s hair out of his eyes. “Yeah, we can do both.”

Sebastian moved off of Kurt so he could reach into his pocket and pull out his phone. He felt Kurt move down to pull his shoes off while he fired off a text to let their friends know that he and Kurt were flaking out.

**To Santana:**  
 **Tell the leprechaun that we’re skipping out because Kurt’s too hot.**

**From Santana:**  
 **I’d be more likely to buy that excuse if you hadn’t given the same one back in February.**

Sebastian laughed and turned the phone so that Kurt could see her response.

“I have no idea why I thought it was a good idea for you two to become friends,” Kurt said with a laugh and then ducked to rest his head on Sebastian’s chest.

Sebastian’s phone chimed one more time.

**From Santana:**  
 **She says that she’d hoped you two would be over this ripping each other’s clothes off phase now that it’s been a year and a half.**

**To Santana:**  
 **Have you seen me? There is no getting over wanting to rip my clothes off.**

After typing out his response, he tossed his phone onto the nightstand and wrapped his arms around Kurt. As he drifted off, he decided that this really was much better than going to New Jersey for a barbeque.

* * *

Just before 9:30, Sebastian climbed out of the window to their fire escape. He reached back in to accept two glasses of champagne from Kurt and then watched as his boyfriend climbed out the window. Kurt stumbled slightly getting his second foot out the window, but righted himself before he got anywhere near the railing.

Once he was standing safely on the fire escape, Sebastian handed Kurt a glass and wrapped his free hand around Kurt’s waist to pull him close. Kurt leaned his head back on Sebastian’s shoulder and relaxed into him. As Kurt settled, Sebastian closed his eyes to listen to New York. He heard the traffic rushing by below him, the sound of Kurt’s gentle breathing near his ear, and music drifting from an open window nearby.  

After a minute, Kurt started singing along to the music—“ _Keep your head up, keep your love. Keep your head up, my love_ ”—and he realized the neighbors were playing The Lumineers.

Sebastian opened his eyes again as he heard the bang of the first firework going up. He and Kurt watched in silence as the display of lights continued. After the grand finale, he pulled away from Kurt slightly to clink their glasses together.

Kurt smiled at him and said, “To a year and a half!”

Sebastian grinned back and repeated, “To a year and a half,” before taking a sip of his champagne and then leaning in to kiss Kurt, tasting the champagne on his lips. He and Kurt had beaten the odds to make it to a year and a half; no one had expected them to last more than a few weeks, so he figured that they deserved a few fireworks to celebrate.


End file.
